Só Você
by MewIchigo Strawberry
Summary: Minha primeira fic de MewMew, sobre Zoey e Elliot. O que acontece quando Zoey descobre estar sendo traida por Mark? Mandem REVIEWS! Cap. 2 On
1. Cap1 Brigas e estranhos comportamentos

_**Oi pessoal!**_

_**Essa é minha 1ª fanfic, to super feliz por ta postando ela. Então, por favor, leiam e mande reviews com criticas, comentários, etc... **_

_**Mas peguem leve, afinal, é minha primeira fic.**_

_**Bigado pela atenção. **_

_**Bye.**_

_**A seguir, a fic...**_

-------------------------------

**Só você**

**Cap.1- Brigas e estranhos comportamentos**

As férias de verão começaram e, as garotas pensaram que enfim teriam férias, mas não foi bem assim... Elas acabaram ganhando mais trabalho, o que deixou Zoey irritada com um certo alguém.

- Isso não é justo!!!- berrava Zoey a Elliot. – Eu to cansada de trabalhar e de lutar contra aliens!!! Eu quero férias!!!

- Eu sei disso.- Elliot disse calmamente, não desviando a atenção do livro que estava lendo, deixando a líder das gatinhas mais irritada. E ainda completou. – Mas preciso de você aqui no café, porque se você não estiver aqui, quem eu vou mandar fazer as compras?

-Ahhh, não! Não mesmo!!!- gritou Zoey.

- Você não tem escolha. –disse Elliot friamente, enfim desviando a atenção do livro, e deixando Zoey brava.

-Baka!!! Você é muito mal Elliot!!!- disse a garota brava e saiu, deixando o garoto loiro sozinho.

Zoey quase sempre ficava brava com as frias palavras que ele dizia à ela. Mas Elliot não conseguia imaginar o por que de ser assim, tão frio, com a pessoa que mais gostava. Ate tentava parar com a mania, mas era em vão.

Elliot estava perdido em pensamentos, quando alguém o chamou.

-Elliot, esta se sentindo bem?- perguntou Brigiti.

-Ah, sim. Estou bem...- disse perdendo-se em pensamentos novamente.

- Bem... O Wesley disse que está precisando de algumas coisas de algumas coisas para o café e então pediu para perguntar se você poderia ir.- imediatamente o garoto encarou Brigiti com uma cara que deixou a garota assustada, e imediatamente ela fez questão de mudar as palavras que havia falado.- Ma-mas pode deixar que eu vo-vou! Não precisa se...

- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou.- Elliot falou calmamente se levantando da cadeira.- O que precisa comprar?

- Ah... Aqui esta a lista- Brigiti entregou a Elliot a pequena, longa, lista de Wesley.

- Então já vou indo.- disse o garoto colocando a lista no bolso da calça e saindo pela porta, deixando uma Brigiti confusa para traz.

Assim que Elliot saiu, a garota foi ate as amigas, que estavam na cozinha. Assim que chegou lá, contou as amigas o ocorrido. E ouviu uma resposta maldosa da parte de Zoey.

-Hum... Já tava na hora dele se meche pra alguma coisa do café...- disse Zoey de cara emburrada.

-Mas mesmo assim, acho estranho da parte de Elliot aceitar tão facilmente a idéia de fazer as compras do café.-disse Rene, sem ligar para o comentário da amiga.

- Ai tem...-disse Corina pensativa

- Também acho.- disse Wesley entrando na cozinha - Ele nunca saiu para fazer as compras do café. Com certeza tem algo de errado com Elliot.

-Quando falei com ele, me pareceu que estava magoado...- disse Brigiti preocupada. As outras nem suspeitavam da paixão secreta dela pelo chefe do grupo.

-Hum... Ta nada. Deve ser só birra dele.- disse Zoey - Ele não passa de um garoto mimado.

-Não sei não...- disse Rene. Apesar de esconder, todos sabiam que Elliot gostava e muito da líder das gatinhas, claro, Zoey nunca notara nada, porque só tinha olhos para Mark.

- Será?- disse Zoey percebendo que o assunto era serio.

------------------------------

**_E ai? Gostaram?_**

_**Mandem criticas, sugestões, cartas bombas, e afins.**_

_**Próximo cap em breve, espero...**_

_**Kissus. 3**_

_**MewIchigo Strawberry**_

****


	2. Cap 2 Descoberta, desconfiança e briga

**Cap. 2- Descoberta, desconfiança e brigas.**

Elliot havia acabado de terminar as compras e estava se dirigindo para o café, quando viu alguém conhecido do outro lado da rua. Era Mark.

-"É o Mark, o namorado da Zoey..."- pensou Elliot, meio triste pelo fato. Mas Elliot reparou novamente, e de novo para ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. E não estava.

-"O Mark esta com outra garota?"- Elliot se viu surpreso com a cena. E ainda reparou, que não parecia que eram apenas amigos e sim algo mais, e teve certeza quando viu Mark dar um selinho na garota.-"O Mark esta traindo a Zoey!!!"

Elliot ficou confuso, não estava entendendo nada.

-"Mark não é namorado da Zoey? Por que esta saindo com outra garota, e ainda por cima, beijando outra?"- Elliot não agüentou e correu para o café. Elliot não conseguia mais ver aquela cena, era totalmente estranho.Sempre achara que Mark gostava de Zoey, tanto que algumas vezes pensara que acabariam brigando por ela. Mas nunca pensou que ele faria algo do tipo, como trair Zoey.

Mas algo lhe ocorreu, o que Zoey fará se descobrir?

Quando isso lhe veio a cabeça, Elliot parou de correr, também já não era mais preciso, estava na frente do café Miau. E estava com um grande dilema para resolver, contar ou não contar a Zoey o que vira há poucos minutos?

-"E agora? O que eu faço?"- Elliot pensava-"Ela tem todo o direito de saber, afinal, se trata do Mark, mas... Ela não vai acreditar em mim! Ela esta brava por causa da parada das férias. Não importa... Eu vou contar. E seja o que Deus quiser."

Elliot entrou no café e foi direto para a cozinha para deixar as compras, e lá encontrou todas as gatinhas reunidas, tomando chá. Assim que entrou na cozinha, todas começaram a olhá-lo preocupadas, o que estava deixando-o nervoso. Ate que alguém quebrou o silencio.

-Como foi a compra?- perguntou Wesley

-Normal.- respondeu Elliot seco.

-Achou tudo?- Rene perguntou.

-Aham.

-E esta tudo bem?- Brigiti perguntou tentando esconder a aflição.

-Já te disse que sim.- Elliot respondeu frio sem olhar para nenhum dos presentes. Ate que se cansou dos olhares e perguntou - O que vocês têm? Por que estão me olhando assim?

- Deixa de se mal educado! Não ta vendo que ta tudo mundo preocupado com esse seu comportamento anormal?- respondeu Corina brava pela grosseria do rapaz.

-Comportamento anormal? Eu?- Elliot perguntou totalmente indignado.- Só porque sai fazer compras?

- É que você nunca saiu para fazer compras Elliot - Wesley falou calmamente, tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo!

-Nossa Elliot, que mal-humor.- disse Zoey

-Já que se manifestou Zoey, quero falar com você no meu escritório.- Elliot falou já se acalmando e ficando com uma cara de perturbado. Mas isso fez com que as meninas ficassem interessadas pelo assusto e o olhassem com cara de quem quer saber o que é, e então completou. - Em particular.

-Lá vem bronca... O que fiz agora?

- Venha.- completou Elliot sem mais palavras

Chegando ao escritório, Zoey entrou primeiro e Elliot fechou a porta assim que entrou, para evitar que a conversa fosse ouvida.

-Então, o que fiz agora?- perguntou Zoey olhando para Elliot

-Sente-se.- ele completou e a garota obedeceu percebendo que o assunto era serio.- Você Zoey, não fez nada.

-Então pra que me chamou aqui?

-Por causa do Mark.

-O que tem o Mark?-perguntou Zoey sem entender do que ele estava falando.

-Vou direto ao assunto - disse Elliot tomando fôlego para continuar.- Eu vi o Mark com outra garota.

-O que?!- perguntou Zoey indignada com o que acabara de ouvir

-Quando estava voltando das compras, eu vi do outro lado da rua o Mark com uma outra garota, e pelo que vi, não eram apenas amigos, se é que me entende Zoey.- Elliot viu o rosto pasmo da garota, algo como raiva e tristeza e acabara se arrependendo do que havia falado.

-Não... Não pode...- disse Zoey começando a chorar.- Isso não é verdade... O Mark não faria isso... O Mark gosta de mim...

-Acredite Zoey, ele fez...

-Não!!!- gritou a garota- Você esta mentindo!!! O Mark jamais faria isso!!!

-Zoey não. Eu não tenho motivos pra mentir.- Elliot tentava explicar, mas parece que Zoey não queria entender.

-É mentira!!! Eu não acretido em você!!! - Zoey falou e saiu correndo do escritório, deixando Elliot sozinho e pasmo pelo que ela falara.

Ela não acreditava nele. A pessoa que mais gosta não acredita nas suas palavras.

-"Como eu fui chegar a esse ponto?"- pensava Elliot, não tão surpreso. Afinal, ela tinha motivos para não acretidar, se tratava do namorado, do Mark, o cara mais santinho da face da Terra. Pelo menos essa era a imagem que todos tinham dele ate hoje.-"A Zoey não acretida em mim... Mas depois de tudo, é claro que não. Muitas vezes fui maldoso com ela."

Elliot estava tão distraído que nem notou as garotas paradas na porta do escritório, chamando-o.

-Elliot.-chamou Brigiti- O que aconteceu?

-Elliot?- Rene chamou desse vez, mas não recebeu resposta da parte do garoto. Ate que Corina se irritou e chegou mais perto, perto demais...

-ELLIOT!!!-berrou garota no ouvido dele

-Ahhh!!!- Elliot acabou gritando pelo mega susto que levou.- Que foi?

-O que se falo pra Zoey hein?- perguntou Corina

- Ah... Isso...- Elliot não tinha certeza se devia contar para as outras, então por segurança, começou a desviar do assunto.-O café já esta pronto para abrir?

- Não foi isso que perguntei.- disse Corina cruzando os braços e olhando fixamente para Elliot.

-Ah...

-Fale logo Elliot, não enrole.- Rene se manifestou novamente.

-Tudo bem...- o garoto disse, sabia que não conseguiria desviar do assunto, principalmente porque se tratava da Zoey, a melhor amiga delas. –O que aconteceu foi o seguinte.

Elliot contou exatamente o que havia contado para Zoey. E então percebeu que a reação das garotas foi a da mais pura preocupação.

-Então foi por isso que a Zoey passou correndo por nós.- Brigiti falou com ar de tristeza.

- Não só correndo... Chorando também.- Rene completou.

-Puxa... Quem diria que o namorado da Zoey fosse tão malvado.-disse Kiki com aquela cara de pensativa /dedutiva

-Mas você tem certeza disso?- Corina perguntou, com um ar de desconfiança.

-Por que eu iria mentir sobre isso?

- Nós sabemos porque.- Corina falou

-Por que?- quis saber o garoto, sem entender onde ela quis chegar.

-Não precisa esconde Elliot.- disse Rene.

-Eh! Todas sabemos que você é apaixonado pela Zoey! Hihihi.- falou Kiki com uma carinha feliz.

-Exatamente- falou Corina. E apesar de disfarçar, Brigiti ficou magoada com o que Kiki falara.

Claro que ela já havia notado, o amor de Elliot por Zoey, apesar de todas as discussões que tinham, ela sabia que o garoto a amava de verdade. Por isso decidira esconder seus sentimentos, para não deixá-lo preocupado ou coisa do tipo.

-Como descobriram?- Elliot perguntou confuso. Sempre achara que era discreto em relação a isso.

-Foi obvio.- disse Corina- Passado um tempo, você começou a olhar a Zoey meio diferente. Também passou a se preocupar mais com ela. Coisas assim.

-Não foi difícil de notar.- concluiu Rene.- Pelo menos para nós.

-Como assim?- perguntou Elliot

-Hihihi. A Zoey não percebeu isso ainda.- Kiki falou.

-Exatamente.- disse Brigiti.- Acho que isso não aconteceu ainda, por causa que ela só tem olhos para o Mark.

-Aham.- falaram as outras, o que deixou Elliot decepcionado.

Claro, sabia que a garota nunca havia percebido nada, nem das indiretas que dava, por causa do Mark.

-"Desse mesmo Mark que sai por ai traindo ela..."- pensou Elliot com ódio por ter visto tudo, por ter contado tudo. E mais ódio ainda por causa do que Mark estava fazendo com Zoey.

-Mas o que podemos fazer?- ele perguntou.

-Por que?- Brigiti perguntou

-A Zoey não acreditou em mim.- Elliot falou cabisbaixo.

-Isso é um problema...- Rene falou e ficou pensativa, assim como todos.

-Alguém tem uma idéia?- perguntou Kiki.

-Pera ai.- disse Corina.- Eu tenho! É meio maluca, mas pode dar certo. Venham cá.

Todos se juntaram a Corina e ela começou a explicar seu plano.

------------------------------------

Bem, chegou ao fim o 2º cap da minha fic. Ainda ta curtinho pq naum tenho mto tempo pra escreve.

Mas tah ai, espero que tenham gostado.

Mandem reviews sobre o cap. Pode ser sugestões, criticas, cartas bombas, criticando os erros que faço na hora de escreve e td +. XD

Ate a próxima.

Kissus.

MewIchigo Strawberry. 3


End file.
